


Butterfly Effect

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Crying, Earth, F/M, Necklaces, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Sad, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Swearing, Timelines, Voltron, War, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 16: Butterfly effect.After winning the war, Shiro and Pidge breaks the timeline when they tried to save the lives of the other paladins with a necklace.





	Butterfly Effect

“Fuck!”, Pidge screamed as tears fell from her cheeks. Countless of galra cruisers were in the air, firing at civilians. It should have never been like this, the galra should have never attached the Earth…

They were here thanks to the stupid mistake.

“Be careful Pidge”, Shiro said as they hid behind the debris of what used to be a house. “That can’t spot us, we’re doomed”.

Pidge wanted to nod, but couldn’t. She was frozen.

“This is all our fault Shiro, we ignored the most important rule about time travel there is, and now the butterfly effect is here and mocking us”, she said. She held the mysterious necklace in her hand, it glowed a mix of gold and dark green, it had sort of an aura. They had found the thing on one of the many space missions. They should have crushed it the moment they found it. “I just wanted to save them Shiro”.

Shiro nodded.

“I know you do Pidge, I miss them too, that’s why we did it, didn’t we?”, Shiro asked, talking about the brave paladins that had lost their lives in the final battle against the empire.

Weeks of loneliness and despair and caused the remaining couple to search for answers, and they’d found the necklace. They had gone back in time, saved their fellow paladins lives, but at the cost of losing the lions, the war, everything.

Now the galra attacked Earth.

All was their fault.

“Shiro, I don’t want this”, Pidge said, her misery clear, and Shiro nodded before he took her hand, trying to calm her.

“We’ve got to make this right Pidge”, Shiro said, trying to take the necklace.

“But they’ll die!”.

He nodded.

“I know, but we got to fix the timeline. We can’t let the galra slaughter innocent people like this, just because we want to save our teammates. We have each other, I’ll never leave your side”.

She nodded, they activated the necklace and they were gone. It was time to fix the timeline.


End file.
